Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars
Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars en español Señor Roboto/Contando Estrellas, es un Medley que fue presentado en el episodio City of Angels, y es cantada por Jean Baptiste con Throat Explosion. La versión original le pertenece a Styx y OneRepublic respectivamente. Contexto de la canción Esta canción es presentada en las Nacionales 2013 como carta de presentación de Throat Explosion. Letra Throat Explotion: Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto Mata ah-oo hima de Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, Himitsu wo shiri tai Jean (Throat Explotion): You're wondering who I am (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) machine or mannequin (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) With parts made in Japan (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) (con Throat Explotion: I am the modren man) (O-oh) I've got a secret I've been hiding (O-oh) under my skin (O-oh) I'm just a man who needed someone, (Throat Explotion: O-oh) and somewhere to hide To keep me alive just keep me alive Jean (Throat Explotion): Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo, (domo, roboto), domo, (domo, roboto) Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo, (domo, roboto), domo, (domo, roboto) Thank you (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) Thank you, thank you (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) Oh, thank you (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) Please, thank you (Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto) Oooh! The time has come at last (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) To throw away this mask (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) Now everyone can see (Secret, secret, I've got a secret) My true identity, ooooh! Throat Explotion (Jean): Lately I been, I been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be (Ooh) Jean con Throat Explotion: Baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars Jean (Throat Explotion): Like a swinging vine (Uuuh) Swing my heart across the line (Uuuh) In my face is flashing signs (Uuuh) Seek it out and ye shall find (Uuuh) Jean con Throat Explotion: Old, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told I feel something so right Doing the wrong thing And I feel something so wrong Doing the right thing I could lie, could lie, could lie (Jean: Everything that kills me makes me feel alive) (' Throat Explotion:' Lately I been, I been losing sleep) Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, We'll be counting stars (' Throat Explotion:' Lately I been, I been losing sleep) Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I learned Take that money Watch it burn (Jean: Oh, oh, oh, oh!) Sink in the river The lessons I learned Take that money Watch it burn (Jean: Oh) Sink in the river The lessons I learned (Jean: Ooooh We'll be) We'll be counting stars! Curiosidades *Durante la perfomance se puede notar la preocupación en Artie y Kitty. *En el episodio "All Or Nothing", la vendedora de la joyería a la que va Blaine, Jan, le comenta que conoció a su novia en un concierto de Styx, antes de que comenzaran a hacer "cosas robóticas" en referencia a esta canción. *Originalmente, Mr. Roboto y Counting Stars iban a ser cantadas por separado, pero fue cambiado por un Medley. *Es el primer y único medley de la temporada Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio City of Angels Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Nacionales Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Throat Explotion Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en Los Angeles